Кову/Галерея
Изображения Кову из «Король Лев 2: Гордость Симбы». Рекламные изображения KiaraXKovu 01.jpg The-lion-king-2-pictures-wallpaper.jpg Tt01201312.jpg Tt01201315.jpg MV5BMjIxMTAwMDUyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDAyMDIyNw@@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,1608,1000 AL .jpg MV5BMTMzMDM1NTEyM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTAyMDIyNw@@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,1418,1000 AL .jpg Open-uri20150608-27674-11pq0sb c30c2340.jpg Simba big4.jpg Stop this fighting.jpeg open-uri20150608-27674-1xb2vxc 33f632c8.jpeg Клип-Арт Clipkovu4.gif|Юный Кову Clipgrownkovu.gif|Подросток Kову clipkovu.gif clipkovu5.gif clipkovu7.gif clipll.gif|Кову и Зира Clipsimbanalalove.gif|Клипарт Кову и Киара Clipkk2.gif Clipkk.gif Clipkk3.gif clipkovu2.gif clipkovu3.gif clipkovum.gif Фильмы и Телевидение ''Король Лев 2: Гордость Симбы 1268485 10201951603057144 1659777449 o.jpg 1072090 10201951605017193 885752995 o.jpg|Кову и Киара в песне Любовь найдет способ tumblr munk8u0Eps1sni362o1 1280.jpg|Кову после принятия Симбой Kiara and kovu 4.jpg Kovu and Kiara 3.jpg Kovu 2.jpg|Кову и Киара disney lion king 2.jpg|Кову игриво преграждает путь Киаре disney the lion king 2.jpg Kiara and kovu 2.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1187.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1196.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1234.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1238.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1239.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1249.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1250.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1251.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1253.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1254.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1331.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1478.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1564.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1626.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1689.jpg|Зира ведет Кову на окраины Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2477.jpg|Зира ругает Кову Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2526.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2629.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2639.jpg|Кову с Зирой В моя колыбельная Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2836.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-3824.jpg|Кову и его мать, как разворачивается план Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4407.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6169.jpg|"Я никогда не слышал историю о Шраме." Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6198.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6582.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6584.jpg|Кову получает поцарапанный Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-6609.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-6611.jpg|"Я...я...я не хотела этого... это...это...это не моя вина, я ... .. Я ничего не сделал!" Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-6654.jpg|Кову нервничает из-за мести Зиры Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6874.jpg|"Я прошу прощения...отказано?" Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-6882.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6893.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6918.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6921.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6928.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6935.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6937.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6941.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6944.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6969.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6971.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6976.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6977.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6980.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7000.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7038.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7045.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7048.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7055.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7060.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7071.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7085.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7114.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7119.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7511.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7578.jpg|Кову в шоке после того, как Киара лижет его Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7728.jpg|"Давайте выбираться отсюда. Мы убежим вместе... и начать гордость все наши собственные!" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8088.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8094.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8297.jpg|Кову и Киара собираются прервать бой Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8308.jpg|Кову и Киара останавливают великую битву Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8316.jpg|Кову противостоит своей матери Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8833.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8935.jpg|Симба, Нала, Кову и Киара ревут на скале Прайда kiarameetkovu.jpg|Киара впечатлена хвастовством Кову crocs.jpg|На Кову и Киару нападают крокодилы mynameskovu.jpg|Кову представляет себя Vitani Kovu fight sized.jpg|Кову и его сестра, Витани Kovu saves Kiara from fire.jpg|Кову готовится спасти Киару Kovu protecting Kiara.jpg|Кову поднимает Киару на спину kovucarrykiarasafetly.jpg Both almost gets burned.jpg|Кову прыгает со скалы с Киарой на буксире Simba thinks Kovu is evil but is not.jpg|Симба противостоит Кову Grrrrrrrrrr.jpg|Кову, готов ударить Симбу accidentkisskovu.jpg|Кову случайно целует Киару Upendi2.jpg.jpg|Кову в Юпенди Goodnight.jpg.jpg|Кову и Киара говорят Спокойной ночи Plan.jpg.jpg|Кову чувствует нерешительность Storyofscar.jpg.jpg|Симба берет Кову в опустошенную огнем часть прайда Toolate.jpg.jpg|Кову слишком поздно понимает, что они с Симбой попали в засаду неосознанно Kovu's scar.png.jpg|Царапина Кову Standing Up To Evil Parent.jpg|Кову противостоит Зире Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6952.jpg|Увидимся позже, агитатор! Reflection.jpg.jpg|Шрам в отражении Кову LW12.jpg|Кову в любовь найдет способ LW13.jpg|Кову и Киара воссоединились LW14.jpg|Снова вместе LW15.jpg|Kову получает поцелуй One.jpg.jpg|"Эй, смотри...мы одно." Kovu upset because Zira rejected Kiara's help.jpg|Реакция Кову на смерть матери Simba discovers that Kovu is good.jpg|Kову принимается Симбой kingandqueen.jpg|Кову, как будущий король и Киара, как будущая королева Couple married.jpg|Предполагаемая церемония встречи Кову и Киары family relationship.jpg.jpg|Симба, Нала, Кову и Киара на Прайд-Роке The lion king.jpg LW11.jpg LW18.jpg Simbas pride 0882.jpg Хранитель Лев Outsiders-vs-Kion.png|Кову и Чужеземцы в ''Хранитель лев Kovu-Fear.png Lions-of-the-outlands (476).png Vitani-Kovu-Nuka.png Kion-Nuka-Kovu.png|Кову знакомится с Kайоном Nuka-Kovu.png Lions-of-the-outlands (128).png Nuka-fear.png Lions-of-the-outlands (146).png Kion-Outlands.png Kovu-Vitani.png Lions-of-the-outlands (164).png Lions-of-the-outlands (212).png Jasiri-Nuka.png Lions-of-the-outlands (216).png Jasiri-Nuka2.png Nuka-Scared.png Lions-of-the-outlands (401).png|Кову защитил Джасири от Нуки Outsider-fear.png Lions-of-the-outlands (530).png Outsiders-vs-Kion2.png Lions-of-the-outlands (565).png Концепт-арты Adultkovuconceptart.jpg The-Lion-King-2-Concept-Art--Kovu.jpg KiaraKovuconcept.jpg|Шани (Киара) и Нунка (Кову) убегают от носорогов Товары Kovuplushdisneystore.jpg|Плюшевая игрушка Кову October23rd.png Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи «Короля Льва»